My Sweet Sparkmate
by AlleyAutobot12
Summary: Another Reader-Insert with Drift. This time I made a shy Reader with him, pretty cute. R&R! Rated T for bonding moment.


"Freak!"

"Loser!"

"No wonder why no one talks to you!"

The mechs said to you, being immature as usual. These mechs always bullied and harassed you because of your quietness and shyness. You couldn't help being who you were, you were just uncomfortable around people most of the time, being that you didn't have many friends growing up. "What's the matter freak, not gonna speak?" One mech asked, smirking before another pushed you to the ground. "Then we'll make you speak, even if we gotta pound the words out of you!" The third one says, getting ready to gang up on you before a revving noise was heard, then the sound of transforming as the mechs looked back. "If I were you, I'd step back from the poor femme, now." He said, warning them as one of them laughed, walking towards the mech who had saved you, smirking. "Or what tough guy, what are you going to do?" He asked, throwing a punch at him before he quickly caught his punch, squeezing it tightly, kicking him on to his back, not amused. "Is that all you got? Man, if anything, I bet she could kick your aft with ease." The bot said, meaning you as the other two growled, charging at him as he dodged them, both hitting one another helm first as they knocked one another out.

As the mech who had saved you scoffed from their incompetence, he walked over to you, seeing what you fully looked like, quiet from shock and surprise of your beauty. You had (f/c) optics and (f/c) armor, which only let him see how much more beautiful you were as he picked you up in his servos, seeing your blush. "Are you alright miss?" He asked you as you nodded quietly, your shyness level skyrocketing past the roof as you saw how handsome he was. His light blue optics looking into yours took your breath away, your breathing getting slower now. You've never been around a cute mech like him, especially one that had just saved you. "Thank goodness I arrived sooner. I didn't want to think what would have happen if I didn't make it in time." He mentioned to you as you nodded, the thought of the situation coming to you.

After a while, he had carried you to his home, where the view from your optics was breathtaking. Crystalline trees and ponds filled your view with wonder, letting you observe more. You also saw Cybertronian Cherry Blossom trees, making you feel like you were in some sort of dream. The mech, seeking you like this, chuckled a bit, smiling at your curiosity. "Funny how I've seen you around before and never manage to get your name." He said, placing you down under one of the trees and into his lap as you relaxed against his chest, making you blush even more. "I'm Drift..." He says to you sweetly, kissing your cheek as you giggle lightly as he kissed you. He smiled at this, lifting your chin and turning it to face him. "So, do you have a name beautiful?" He asked as you nodded shyly, blushing more. You sat there a moment before speaking up, speaking in a soft and gentle tone. "I-It's (f/n)..." You said shyly as he smiled at you. "(F/n), huh? Its a beautiful name for a femme such as yourself." He said, kissing your helm's side sweetly. You felt a warm sensation when he was close to you, and already, it felt like love at first sight.

A while later, he showed you around his home, still feeling shy around him as you followed. You hand held his as you blushed lightly. You two then stopped in his room, where he put his servos around your waist, seeing you blush. "(F/n), tell me... How does a sweet femme like you not have a sparkmate?" He asked you curiously as you shrugged quietly, not thinking of many reasons. Before you could speak up, he kissed you again, catching you by surprise. As you kissed him, he brought you over to his berth, sitting you in his lap. His hands reached near your port, rubbing the covering of it as you moaned in the kiss. Your heat cycle started to kick in, making you feel more aroused.

You then felt Drift open your port slowly, feeling steam exit from it as you let out another moan of pleasure. He took his codpiece out, feeling arousal himself before placing it inside of you. You let out an almost loud gasp of shock and pleasure before Drift kissed you deeply this time, giving you a sweet tongue kiss as you kiss back, feeling his hips thrust inside you as you felt him getting in deeper and deeper. He went in deeper until you both heard a light pop, meaning that he had broken your seal, and that you two were together.

After your "fun", you fell into recharge in your mate's arms, sleeping soundly as Drift held you close to him, smiling. "Sweet dreams (f/n)..." He says in a soft whisper before falling into a deep recharge himself, glad that you were both now sparkmates.


End file.
